Barney Goes To Island Princess Transcript
Please Stay Tuned Following this Presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos (The Barney Marching are To the sparkling background): Barney is a dinosaur from our And when he's tall and what we call a dinosuar sensation Barney's Friends Are big and small they come from lots of places after school they meet to play and sing with happy faces Barney Shows of things like to how to be pretend ABC's And 123's And how to be a friend Barney Cones To Play with Us whenever we may need Barney Can Be You friend too, if you just make believe him. * Michael: Okay Amy Just Wanna Read a Book to see a island Princess with the island girl in town! * Amy: What is That Michael! * Michael: It's The Island Princess In Here! Boo * Amy:(screaming) * Min: What's Going on in here! * Michael: Hi Min Come on! * Min: Hi Michael Hi Amy About Barney To Play This is he! * Michael: Min Look This is a Island Princess * Min: Wow This is Real is fun It's Super Dee Duper * Amy: Maybe Should Be going Today! (Barney Comes To Life) * Barney: Its Somebody Say Island Princess! * Michael,Amy and Min: Barney! * Barney: Nice we glad to see you! What Are you playing * Min: Oh Barney I have To read a story of The island princess! * Barney: Okay I we need to use this imagination This gate threw there! * Min: That's Right Barney * Barney if You Goonf There! * Barney:(singing) Just Imagine Just Imagine Just imagine all the things that we could be Imagine all the places we could go and see imagination's Fun for you and me! * Amy: We Could Go to the moon in a great big ballon! * Min: Build a Castle by playing pretend! * Michael: We could Even explore big dinosaur or make rainbows that never end * Barney/Michael/Min/Amy: Just Imagine Just imagine Just Imagine All The things that we could be imagination's fun for you and me! * Michael: We Could Go Anywhere * Min: We Could Be Anyone * Amy: We Can do it quite easily too We just play let's pretend and we know in the end that it's so much Fun to do! * Barney/Michael/Amy/Min: Just Imagine Just Imgine Just Imagine all the places we go and see Imagination's Fun For you And Me Imaginations Fun For You and Me! * Barney: Oh Look Something Wih the book! * Michael: Yeah Ket Me see the Castle and the Huh! (Rosella Comes To Life) * Rosella: We'll Were is my Island! Huh * Barney: Rosella! * Rosella: Barney! * Barney: Hi Rosella * Rosella: Hi Barney * Barney: Rosella I'm going to meet Michael Amy And Min! * Amy: Rosella And this is my Brother Michael and my friend Min! * Rosella: Hi Michael Hi Amy Hi Min nice to meet you! I'm Ro! * Michael: Wow This is A real Island dress Ro! * Rosella: Thanks Michael! * Bj:(whistling) * Barney: Ro look It's BJ * BJ: Hi Ro * Rosella: Hi BJ Were is You sister! * BJ: Ro I was looking for my sister Sissy * Baby Bop: BJ * BJ: Hi Sissy nice to meet you! Sissy this is Ro she lives to The island princess! * Baby Bop: Oh Barney Why is Rosella is * Barney: Is going to back to the island and the castle! * Min: Look Let's Go to the library * Barney/Michael/Amy/Min/BJ/Baby Bop: We can have an adventure in the far way land. You can learn about a tuba in a marching band You can Travel to the stars or a deep blue sea When We learn to borrow Books From the Library. * Rosella: But Please Don't Be Loud Shh So That anyone here can read You will be Proud when you take a book from the library! * Barney/Michael/Amy/Min/Rosella/BJ/Baby Bop: You Can Have a an Adventure in a far Aways land We can learn About a tuba in the marching band. You You can travel to the stars or a deep blue sea WHEN you learn to borrow books from the library! * Rosella: But Please Don't Be Loud So that anyone here can read you will be proud when you take a Book from the library * Barney/Michael/Amy/Min/Rosella/BJ/Baby Bop: We Can have an adventure in the far away land you can Learn about a tuba in marching band you can travel to the stars or a deep blue sea When You Learn To borrow books from the library. When You Learn To Borrow Books From The library. * Min: Wow Barney Everything Is Beautiful! * Barney Okay The Barney Shake First I Roll My Eyes and i shake my tail and zap! * Michael/Min/Amy: Barney! * Barney/Michael/Amy/Min/Rosella/BJ/Baby Bop: when I roll my eyes and I shake my tail and prestoy * Rosella: Wow This is Amazing! * Barney: Very Far Away From The homes we know is a sunny place where it's fun to go. You can't Get here with a car or a train. But when You Look Around, You'll be glad you came. This place is called an island and it's plain to see. It's got an ocean and a beach and greenery. imagine all the fun things. That we'll find out as we see what an island is all about! * Barney/Michael/Amy/Min/Rosella/BJ/Baby Bop: It's A little bit of ground with water all around. A mountain in the middle and a jungly sound. Birds and the breeze and the coconut trees. that's Why an island is! *Michael: You Can Gab With the grab who lives in a sand or wave to a butterfly as big as you sand! *Min: And If you get hungry for a tasty meal, *Amy: There are bunches of bananas that have appeal! *Barney/BJ/Baby Bop/Michael/Min/Amy/Rosella: It's a little bit ground with all water all around a mountain in the middle and a jungly sound Bird and the breeze and the coconut trees That's Why an island is. It's a Little Bit of ground with the water all around. A mountain in the middle and a jungly sound. Birds and the breeze and the coconut trees that's Why an island is. That's Why an island is Thats Why an island Is. *Scooter: Look miss Etta It's Barney and the kids look and there is Rosella. *Miss Etta: Oh Why There is an island Girl! *Scooter: Everything is over! *Miss Etta: What Huh! *Michael: Wow This Is sure lot of Animals! *Amy: What's the next Barney! *Barney: Okay I was Looking for a Animal clue! *Tika:(Rpar Trumpets) *BJ: What's That Sound! *Tika: Pe Ka Boo! *BJ:(screaming) *Rosella: Its Okay BJ Tika Is Here! *Barney: Oh Nice To Meet You Tika I'm Barney and this is my friend BJ Baby Bop Rosella Min Michael And Amy! *Tika: Nice To Meet You Barney! *Barney: We'll Tika Rosella Finds To Here Family! *Tika: I thinks So! *BJ: Uh Tika Do still Find to the castle in the royal green house! *Azul: Over Here I meet Sagi *Sagi: And Azul! *Barney: Oh Nice ago meet You Sagi and Azul! And this my friends BJ,Baby Bop,Michael,Amy and Min! *Sagi: Hi *Amy: Hey Sagi And This is my brother Michael, And my friend Min! *Min: and my dinosaur Barney He's a dinosaur! And his friend Baby Boo and BJ! *Azul: Oh Look Sagi Thats Barney and his friends! *Sagi: Well Anything should be there! *Min: Come On Guys Let's Go to swim in the island! *Barney/BJ/Baby Bop/Min/Michael/Amy/Rosella/Tika/Azul/Sagi: If I Live Under The Sea Sea Sea I think it Would be neat as it could Be be I could visit all the fish anytime I wish if I live under the sea! *Min: I could wave to a whale even ride on his tail *Barney: Wow That Would be Great! *Amy: I could count of the legs of an octopus on a friendly octopus 12345678 *Barney/BJ/Baby Bop/Michael/Min/Amy/Rosella/Tika/Azul/Sagi: